Yugioh road trip
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh charaters go on a road trip...complete
1. in a small car

Chapter one  
  
Author's note; this is my first fan fic so here it goes  
  
Yugi, the millennium puzzle, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Cerenity, Seto, Mai, And Duke are all going on a field trip but there is one problem, Yugi's grandfather has a small car  
  
Yugi: ow get of my leg  
  
Joey: I think I stepped on one of your dice Duke  
  
Duke: that was my earring  
  
Yugi's grandpa: now, now, get along  
  
Seto: Tell me why we didn't talk my limo  
  
Yugi: Parking...  
  
(Just then they hit a bump and Tristan is slammed very face to face close Certainty and the same with Yugi and Mia)  
  
Joey and Tea: Grrrrrrrrr }:  
  
(Tristan and Yugi slowly walk away for Mai and Cerenity)  
  
Joey: I'm bored; gramps tell me were we are going again?  
  
Grandpa: WERE GOING TO EGYTEN WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ....  
  
(After a wile everyone is assorted in an o.k. position)  
  
Seto: Any one what to play at is so evil that some dare say it's name so evil that grown men quack in fear of it so evil....  
  
Everyone: SAY IT ALL READLY  
  
Seto: O.k. o.k. the game is TRUTH or DARE  
  
Everyone: AWAWAWAWAWAWAW 0;  
  
Seto: told you so  
  
Joey: since I'm the only man around here I will go first  
  
Mai: You brave  
  
Duke: just a few minuets ago you were crying like a baby.  
  
Joey: was not  
  
Duke and Mai: was too  
  
(After a lot of "was not, was too" they got down to business)  
  
Joey: Seto truth or dare  
  
Seto: hmm Dare  
  
Everyone: oOoOoOooooo  
  
Joey: (small laugh) I dare you to ware the dog suit that Duke made me ware.  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Do you still have that dog suit Duke?  
  
Duke: Right here  
  
Seto: wait what if I don't want to do it  
  
A voice: I can answer that  
  
Seto: how's that  
  
Yugiohchix2008: I am the author of this fan fic.  
  
Everyone: oOoOOooooooooOOOOoo  
  
Yugiohchix2008: And I if you don't do what you are told than I will post naked baby pictures on the internet  
  
Everyone: AWAWAW  
  
Seto: o.k. I'll put on the suit on  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Seto: happy  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHA  
  
Yugiohchix2008:I like you in that dog suit so much I'm changing your name to puppy  
  
Puppy: What!!!????!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(After a long laugh)  
  
Puppy: truth or dare Yugi  
  
Yugi: Truth  
  
Puppy: DO you "like, like" Tea  
  
Yugi: maybe  
  
Every one: oOoOoOOOOOOooooooo  
  
Tea: (whisper) yes  
  
Yugi: Joey truth or dare  
  
Joey: truth  
  
Yugi: DO you "like, like" Mai?  
  
Joey: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: oo;  
  
Joey: Tristen truth or dare  
  
Tristen: Dare  
  
Joey: I dare you to stop hitting on my sister  
  
Tisten: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
( after Tristen gets over not being able to hint on Joey's sister)  
  
Tristen: Cerenity truth or d.  
  
Grandpa: were here  
  
Everyone except Tristen: yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Tristen: NNNNNNNNNNNNnoooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A/n: What will happen when they get out of the car? please give a review in the mene time. 


	2. were here

Chapter two  
  
A/N: Tell me how I am doing  
  
(Everyone gets out of the car)  
  
Joey: FREEDOM  
  
Seto: something isn't right  
  
(They look around but no one is there)  
  
Seto: Parking ey Yugi  
  
Yugi: sorry about that  
  
Cerenity: is it closed?  
  
A voice: No just rented out  
  
(A mysterious old man walks out of the shadows)  
  
Grandpa: Professor Ryoo is that you  
  
Everyone: Professor Ryoo?  
  
Grandpa: he worked on an archeological dig in Egypt with me.  
  
Professor Ryoo: Nice to see you again, O you must meet my grandson he is visiting me today.  
  
(Another figure steps out of the shadows)  
  
Bakura: Hi Guys (:  
  
Every one: IT BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: what are you doing here????  
  
Bakura: My grandfather owns this park  
  
Professor Ryoo: It seems you already know each other so you kids go in the park and Yugi's Grandpa and I will catch on history.  
  
Everyone: o.k.  
  
(Inside The park)  
  
Everyone: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW  
  
Everyone: let's go that way! (Point in opposite directions)  
  
Bakura: how about you all get into groups Tea, Cerenity and Mai in one group and Yugi, Joey, Seto and Tristan in the other  
  
Tea: What about you Bakura  
  
Bakura: I have been to this park so many times I lost count so I will just enjoy the garden.  
  
Tea: O.k.  
  
(30 minutes later with the guy group)  
  
Joey: You were so scared Seto when we went on the haunted pyramid ride  
  
Seto: now I wasn't  
  
Joey: you were holding the bar so hard it was shaking  
  
Seto: It did not  
  
Duke: O ya I have the picture to prove it  
  
(Look at a picture were in the picture Seto is holding on the bar tightly and his hair is sticking up)  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHA  
  
Tristan: guys were is Yugi?  
  
Yugi: I am over here guys  
  
Joey: we are going to get something to eat meet up with us when you're done  
  
Yugi: (thinking to himself) if I win Tea a stuffed animal maybe I would get a kiss, and I know just how to do it.  
  
(Transforms to Yami)  
  
Yami: Hey these isn't a duel  
  
Yugi: can you win Tea a prize.  
  
Yami: YUGI JUST BECAUSE I WON THE TITLE ON KING OF GAMES IT DOESN'T MEAN THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: OoOoOOoOooOOOOooooOOOoo  
  
(Transform back to Yugi)  
  
A voice: HELP HELP HELP  
  
(Everyone runs to the voice to find that Bakura is trapped in side a big bubble)  
  
Duke: How are we going to save him????  
  
Two voices: We will help  
  
A/n: who is this new enemy and what does it want. And how are the two mysterious people how want to help and can they save Bakura? 


	3. Bubblegirl and Bubblekid vs Yamibubble

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Tell a friend about thing fanfic please. O and sorry I forgot to call Seto Puppy. I'll try to not do it again  
  
(Recap: Bakura was captured in a bubble and two figures showed up saying they can help)  
  
BubbleKid203: We are here.  
  
Bubblegirl187: To stop you  
  
Yugiohchix2008: Hey Bubblekid and girl.  
  
Yugioh characters:????????????????????????????  
  
Yugiohchix2008: there friends  
  
Yugioh characters: oOoOoOoooOOOoOOooo  
  
Bubblegirl187: any way were going to take you down  
  
Yamibubble: I would love to see you try. Bubble pieces attack  
  
(They have a great fight but good wins obviously)  
  
Bubblekid203: Let's pop this bubble  
  
(Bubblekid203 jumps on to the top on the building and gently pops the Yamibubble)  
  
Yugioh Characters: ....OO  
  
Bakura: thank you for saving me but.  
  
Bubblekid187: Yugi there is some thing I have been meaning to ask you  
  
Bakura: uuuu guys  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
Bakura: guys  
  
Bubblekid187: well  
  
Bakura: guys  
  
Bubblekid187:: (really fast) will you marry me and then go to Hawaii and when we come back raise three children and then retire to a cottage some were in new England and live together for ever and ever and ever.  
  
Yugi: ...well o.k.  
  
Bakura: GUYS  
  
Yugiohchix2008: wait a minute, wait a minute this can't happen  
  
Yugi: why not  
  
Yugiohchix2008: because if Yugi is not here the whole fanfic won't work  
  
Tea: and I what'd to marry Yugi first any way  
  
Bubblekid187: did not  
  
Tea: did too  
  
Bubblekid187: did not  
  
Tea: did too  
  
Duke: not this again  
  
Bubblekid187: (with puppy dog eyes) please YC2008 pppllleeeaaassseee  
  
Yugiohchix2008: well o.k. on one condition  
  
(Out a nowhere a cloning device appears)  
  
Everyone: uuuuuuuuuawawawawawawawawa  
  
Yugiohchix2008: step in Yugi  
  
(Lights flicker right and left then two glass tubes open)  
  
Both Yugi: awawawawaw  
  
Puppy: there's there's two of them  
  
Yugiohchix2008: well du what do you think a cloning machine does. Now you can go and get married just pick one  
  
Bubblekid187: (Grabs the Yugi clone) Thanks for every thing.  
  
Bubblegirl203: I better go too  
  
(They both fly off)  
  
Tristan: well come on guys this park doesn't explore it's self you know  
  
Tea: let's have more fun  
  
Tristan: (grabs Cerenity in one arm) can you to be my buddy? I know a nice ride called the tunnel of love  
  
Joey: hey Tristan I dare you not to hit on my little sister now you are going to pay.  
  
Yugiohchix2008: Joey stop I have a better idea  
  
(YC2008 Takes Tristan by the ear and goes trod the center of the park)  
  
Tristan: owowowowowow  
  
(Everyone except Yugi and Mai fallow)  
  
Mai: is some thing wrong Yugi  
  
Yugi: I fell like I'm forgetting some thing  
  
Mai: Like what??  
  
Yugi: don't worry its probable nothing  
  
Bakura: GUYS GET ME DOWN I AM AFRAD OF HEGHTS  
  
A/N: will Bakura ever get down and what is in store for Tristan find out next Saturday. 


	4. Tutus and coloning

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: read this fic and tell three friends I need ideas!!!!  
  
Recap: Bakura is stuck on top of the roof. Tristan broke the rules and now he is going to pay.  
  
Tristan: I can take what ever you through at me.  
  
(YC2008 whispers something in his ear)  
  
Tristan: except that  
  
(YC2008 gives him a costume in a bag and pushes him behind a cretin)  
  
Yugi: What did you tell him to do YC2008?  
  
Yugiohchix2008: you'll see soon.  
  
(Bakura stoops in and looks like he it about to crust every ones skulls)  
  
Tea: where have u been?  
  
Bakura: On the top of a building waiting for some one to get me down that's where.  
  
Joey: then how did you get down?  
  
Bakura: This girl how has been chasing me helped me down then said that she what's to marry me.  
  
YC2008: Could it be.  
  
(A girl starts running toward Bakura then clings to his arm)  
  
Bakuralover: hi guys  
  
Yc2008: Bakuralover!!!  
  
BL: HI YC2008!!!  
  
Bakuralover: so can u make a colon?  
  
YC2008: O.k.  
  
Duke: why does Bakura get all the cute girls?  
  
Puppy: Again with the friends and the cloning and the wedding, WHEN WILL THE MADNESS END????  
  
YC2008: Puppy cools your jets  
  
BL: Puppy?  
  
Everyone else: Long story  
  
BL: OOOOOO  
  
Tristan: Happy?????  
  
(Tristan comes out wearing a pink litared that doesn't cover his tummy a small tutu, pink panty hose and little pink balla shoes which are odiously too small for his feet.)  
  
YC2008: Now dance.  
  
Tristan: But...  
  
YC2008: DANCE!!!  
  
Tristan: : #  
  
(Tristan starts to dance trying to imitate a ballerina dancer.)  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(Everyone starts hitting the ground)  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
(Peoples faces turn purple)  
  
Tristan: (stops dancing) It's not that funny.  
  
Duke :( still laughing) Yes it is  
  
(After everyone stops laughing)  
  
YC2008: So BL you what to marry Bakura  
  
BL: Can I marry Yami Bakura??  
  
YC2008: O.K just one minute  
  
(All of a sudden a swirling vortex of light. then the vortex disappears and there are two Bakuras.)  
  
YC2008: There you go  
  
BL: Hey!!!  
  
(Bukuralover grabs Yami Bakura and runs for a nearby hitching post)  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't I get a say in this??  
  
YC2008: You're evil. You never get a say.  
  
Yami Bakura: BUT I CAN CHANGE!!!I CAN CHANGE!!!!  
  
Joey: After making fun of Tristan, separating Yami Bakura and Bakura and clowning Yugi it gets you tried.  
  
Bukura: you can stay in the in park hotel  
  
Tea: thanks  
  
A/n: What will happen in the hotel??? Find out next Saturday!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Haunted Pyramid Resort

Chapter 5  
~~~~~  
  
A/n: Sorry this chapter is late. I was sick.  
  
Recap: Bakura is allowing the gang to stay for the night in the park hotel.  
  
YC2008: Night guys  
  
Duke: Aren't u staying with us?  
  
YC2008: I have to go to school tomorrow. So I have to go home.  
  
Tristan: Don't we have school  
  
Mai: what do u mean "we"?  
  
YC2008: I wrote a note to your teachers.  
  
Yugi: thanks  
  
Cerenity: Were is the hotel?  
  
Bakura :( Pointing to a pyramid) over there  
  
Joey: It's huge  
  
Puppy: It looks like the real thing  
  
Tai: It's sure big enough to be one  
  
Bakura: It was built with the help of archeologists that dig in Egypt.  
  
Duke: too cool  
  
Bakura: It gets cooler. After it was completed the archeologists that helped build it vanished. They say that they died and there spirits haunt the hotel. That's how it got its name, the haunted pyramid.  
  
Joey: sssssooooo ttthhhheerrrreee aaaarrreee gghhhooosssttttss iiiinnnnn tttthhhheeeerrrrreee  
  
Bakura: yup  
  
Joey: Give me one good reason why I should step one foot in there.  
  
Bakura: Free room service  
  
(In side the hotel)  
  
Every one: It's so big!!!  
  
(In side the elevator)  
  
Bakura: Girls u will be staying in the Cleopatra suit. Guys you will be staying in the pharoses chamber.  
  
Mai: The further away I am from Joeys snoring the better.  
  
Joey: Would you stop ...  
  
Bakura: Guys this is your room.  
  
Every guy except Puppy: WOW  
  
(The room is covered with ancient paints. columns opening up to a large balcony, ancient artifacts every ware)  
  
Tristan: How big is this room?  
  
Bakura: The whole floor is the room  
  
Joey: A FRIGERATER  
  
(Every one except Puppy runs and starts raiding the frig  
  
Puppy: Wait I am not sleeping with these money brained, middle...  
  
Duke: Hey Puppy they have sake and beef dumplings with soy sauce.  
  
Puppy: BEEF DUMPLINGS  
  
(Puppy runs to the frig)  
  
Puppy: (hugging the dumpling) There mine there all mine.  
  
Girls and Bakura: 'O'  
  
Tai: MEN  
  
(Looks at Bakura)  
  
Tai: No affiance Bakura  
  
Bakura: None taken. Let's check out your floor  
  
(As they are going up they realize that they have nothing to talk about so Cerenity a start looking around, Tea is humming to the elevator music and Mai is thinking of what to ware to dinner to make Joey notes her. Finally the elevator gets to the top floor.)  
  
Girls: WOW  
  
(In the room the walls are covered with murals of gardens in Egypt. And just like the boys they have columns that are in front of the balcony. But this room had more of a girly fell to it.)  
  
Mai: No this is how a woman is supposed to live.  
  
Tea: thanks so much Bakura  
  
Bakura: No problem if you need me I'll be in the priest room  
  
Cerenity: Look at this view  
  
Tea: let me see  
  
(As they both looked out into the sunset they could see the light of a near by city in the distance)  
  
Two voices: Hey guys  
  
Tai: (looking down) Hey guys  
  
Joey: how is it up there?  
  
Cerenity: Beautiful  
  
(All of a sudden Tristan and duke run out)  
  
Duke: not as beautiful as you my love.  
  
Joey: MY LOVE WHY I OT A..  
  
A voice out of no ware: I think it's unfair too.  
  
Mai: (running out side) it's YC2008!  
  
YC2008: Joey you know we are still playing truth or dare.  
  
Joey: oOoOo I get it. Duke I dare you never it hit on my sister again.  
  
Duke: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tristan: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Cerenity: lets all go to bed it's getting late.  
  
Joey: But.  
  
Cerenity: U  
  
Joey: But.  
  
Cerenity: U  
  
Joey: But.  
  
Cerenity: NOW  
  
Joey: yes ma'm  
  
Everyone else:?????????  
  
(Every one starts to go inside)  
  
YC2008: Yugi Wait.  
  
Yugi: hu  
  
YC2008: Can I talk to you. Alone.  
  
Yugi: sure  
  
(Back in side with the boys)  
  
Duke: Darn that YC2008  
  
Joey: I think she did the right thing.  
  
Tristan: I just got a great idea.  
  
Puppy: well that's a change.  
  
Tristan: Well I'm not the one with the name puppy  
  
Puppy:: x  
  
Tristan: I have an idea that will bring down the YC2008 and make Cerenity my girl friend.  
  
(Out side on the balcony of the boy's room)  
  
YC2008: First I need you and Yami to be in two different bodies.  
  
(All of a sudden Yami and Yugi are separated.)  
  
Yami: WOW cool  
  
Yugi: so what do you what to talk about?  
  
YC2008: (Sweating) Uh Uh Uh THE STARS. Yes the stares aren't they nice.  
  
Yami: I'd think u would have a little more importuned reason then that to separate me and Yugi.  
  
Yc2008: your right but I have to whisper it.  
  
(Whisper to Yami and Yugi)  
  
Yugi and Yami: REALLY  
  
a/n: I bet u are wondering what did I said to those two. And what Is Tristan up to. 


	6. No secerts

Chapter 6  
  
A/n : If I don't get reviews soon I will change the new fanfics from one a week to one every two weeks and start working on another fanfic.  
  
recape: Duke what's revenge for a dare, and I just whispered something starling to Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yugi: this can't be  
  
Yami: are you shur about this place?  
  
YC2008: positive, Bakura will tell everyone else tomorrow.  
  
Yugi: but how?  
  
YC2008: when the millennium puzzle was finished it appeared. When Bakura's grandfather say this he knew the tourists could endanger it so he built a building around it.  
  
Yami: but what does it do?  
  
YC2008: I don't know. All I know is that you are the only person how can go through it.  
  
Yugi/Yami: Well we'll find out in the mourning  
  
YC2008: well good night I'm going to sleep with the girls  
  
(Girls room)  
  
Mai: Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Tai: uh  
  
Mai: I know how likes you  
  
Tai: *fast* HOW  
  
Mai: aren't u jumpy to find out  
  
Tai: I just wasn't to know o.k.  
  
Mai: I'll let him tell u  
  
Tai: how?  
  
Mai: by giving you a..  
  
Cerenity+YC2008: *interrupting* MAKEOVER!!!  
  
Mai:* ticked* THAT WAS MY LINE!!  
  
YC2008:*pushing Tai into the bathroom*First well need this and this and this and done.  
  
Cerenity: hay I found some cloths that would go perfectly.  
  
Mai: Prefect * shoves them to Tai* Put this on.  
  
Tai.  
  
*flash back to a few minutes ago*  
  
Duke and Tristan: First well go there this vent until we get to the girl's room. Then will lure Cerenity out of the room then,  
  
Puppy: then what through water balloons at the girls.  
  
Tristan: u has a bet idea Puppy?  
  
Puppy: yes, yes I do. Introducing the ambush 3000. I have 5 bool, 7 wrilly gigges and 1 piddaly pots.  
  
Joey: Sounds cool.* whisper to Duke* what's a bool?  
  
Duke:*whisper back* no idea  
  
Tristan: well take two.  
  
* End of flash back*  
  
Tristan :( In vent) I think she's here  
  
Duke: (also in vent) you know what I think?  
  
Tristan: what?  
  
Duke: I think that .YOU'RE SETPING ON MY FOOT!!!  
  
Tristan: SHHHHHHHH. Sorry  
  
Duke: O.k. well go on three ready? One...  
  
Tristan: two..  
  
Joey: Gravy  
  
Tristan and Duke: AWAWAWAWAWAW  
  
Joey: SHSHSHSH. I thought this was a snick attack.  
  
Tristan: who invited u?  
  
Duke: I did, I did make up this plan.  
  
Tristan: did not  
  
Duke: did too  
  
Tristan: did not  
  
Duke: did too  
  
*wile they fight*  
  
Tai: (calling from the bathroom) o.k. I'm ready  
  
Mai, Cerenity and YC2008: WOW  
  
(Tai is dressed in ancient Egypt clothing. Like a princess)  
  
Tai: hay look there are others outfits that look like this one but them on.  
  
Mai, Cerenity and YC2008: o.k.  
  
*in the dinner hall*  
  
Guys: Hey there are the g..  
  
(All the girls were in revealing Egyptian clothing )  
  
Duke and Tristan: HUBA HUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Joey wakes them over the head with plates, they keep rambling on and on over Cerenity's dress. Joey hits them over the head with every thin in the hotel, still nothing. )  
  
Joey: that's a new definition for hard headed  
  
Puppy: where's Yugi?  
  
YC2008: I think he's thinking about the portal...  
  
Everyone :( Turns) PORTAL????????  
  
Tai: Portal to what????  
  
YC2008: opps  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/n: me and my big mouth. Hey what is those guys doing in a vent. 


	7. The purple swirly vortex the end

Yc2008: wow back, months later-must end-(I need to get my grades up in order to keep the computer and forgot about this fic is someone hasn't reviewed I wouldn't how reviewed...sorry stupid MCAS)  
  
(sorry Bakura fans I kinda diss Bakura---P.S I'm not making fun of gay people either)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tea: Portal?  
  
Bakura: rrr---YC!!!  
  
Yc2008:-sigh- thanx Baku anyway on the grounds of the carnival there is a secret camber that leads to a portal, this portal leads to another dimensions and for some reason I think only Yami and Yugi can enter it  
  
Duke:-sob- why do all the cool characters get to do the cool stuff  
  
Joey: You got four episodes all about you so shut it  
  
Duke: well how many times did we hear "I have to win to pay for my sister's operation" hu? How about you tell everyone what you did with the rest of the money  
  
Joey: ;;; I have no idea what your talking about  
  
Duke: you know  
  
Joey:-breaks down- that game was so shiny---and it had buttons and other dodas  
  
Puppy: HAHA  
  
Joey: FYI your still in a dog suit   
  
-puppy looks at self in dog suit-  
  
Puppy: -.- the zipper won't undo  
  
Yc2008: anyway I told Yugi we would meet him after dinner  
  
Tea: let's go  
  
Joey: -sob- what about dessert  
  
Tea: -Takes Joey by ear- come on  
  
-out side the hotel (with Yugi)-  
  
Yugi: wow  
  
-stares at amazing vortex of purple swirls-  
  
Joey, Yugi/Yami, Joey and Duke: ooooooooo swirly  
  
Tea: Men and there swirly purple vortexes, it makes me sick  
  
Mai: why aren't you mesmerized Bakura  
  
Bakura: half the people in fic's consider me gay and one fourth consider me sick and kill me off  
  
Yc2008: what about the other fourth  
  
Bakura: they have Yami Bakura kill me  
  
Yami Bakura: -holding bloody knife- AND I GET TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN IT - squeal-  
  
Mai: ok then-.-;;;; -steps way from Bakura-  
  
Tea: after he turned us all into duel monsters I just considered him craze   
  
Bakura: I'm not crazy!!!  
  
Yugi: oooo-put hand in vortex- ahhhhhhhh-gets pulled in-  
  
Seto: now I am the number one duelist in the world yaaaa---OO now what?  
  
Joey: Yugi!!!  
  
Yc2008: my love  
  
Everyone:-stare-  
  
-in other demission with Yugi-  
  
Yugi: Yami!!!  
  
-Yami appears-  
  
Yami: yes Yu--- wow a swirling vortex cool   
  
Yugi: how u became pharaoh I will never know  
  
-door appears and opens-  
  
Yami: look it opens at you wish  
  
-Yugi and Yami walks into the door to find themselves in a palace. A tanner Yami is holding the hand of an old man how is on a bed—flash back -  
  
Man: Ya-mi I must leave be a good pharaoh  
  
Tan Yami: Nooo  
  
-Man dies-end flash back-  
  
Yugi: -realizing that he and Yami are no longer in the vortex- WOW seven chapters to find two lines  
  
Yami: well you got your a wish  
  
Yugi:-look around to see now one there except ---a long hair Bakura?- HOLY COWS BAKURA  
  
Bakura: Yugi Where have you been?  
  
Yugi: In the vortex  
  
Bakura: Yugi you have been missing for twenty years  
  
Yami: Does duel monsters exist?  
  
Bakura: no  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo  
  
Yugi: Is Tea single?  
  
Bakura: no  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
-Yugi wakes up screening (in his own room)-  
  
Yugi:-sits up-was that all a dream  
  
Grandpa:-cheerfully pops in- Come on Yugi everyone is waiting  
  
Yugi: Hu?  
  
Joey: -pops in- were going to---um—were r we going again pops  
  
Grandpa: EYGPTAIN LAND !!!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yc2008:what-I knows it's random but what did you expect

---the end---

---or is it?---


End file.
